Increasing memory capacity requirements within microelectronic devices manufactured in next-generation semiconductor technology nodes combined with lower power consumption and higher speed demands has driven an increase in the number of memory cells per bitline within memory arrays. Increasing the number of memory cells per bitline within memory arrays can be accomplished through scaling between technology nodes. However, the scaling factor for memory cells within an array can exceed that of support circuitry which surrounds the array.